


Sora Meets Vanitas because why not

by Leathepyromaniac



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluffy The Flood, One Shot, This was based off a friend's idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leathepyromaniac/pseuds/Leathepyromaniac
Summary: Before Ventus arrived on the Destiny Islands, Vanitas got to have a small conversation with somebody else…





	Sora Meets Vanitas because why not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyK97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyK97/gifts).



> This is for my good friend Fluffy, who was the one who came up with the idea, while I just wrote it, so technically they are a co-creator for this fic! Thanks for letting me use the idea Floof!

It was simple. Just follow Ventus and taunt him into creating the X-Blade, just as he had been doing this entire time. Maybe even threaten his friends while he was at it. What he hadn't expected, in the grand scheme of things, was a boy. Small and frail but even so, with a heart so strong, it was terrifying.

Nevertheless, he thought he would just end up sending an Unversed his way and put an end to this whole charade, trying to ignore the way his half of a heart tugged in resistance. Vanitas watched the Flood from afar, crawling its way slowly forward towards the child, who just seemed to be drawing with a stick in the sand. Vanitas almost laughed at how this child had no idea what was about to happen. It would be quick at least for him, then that light would be gone.

What Vanitas had not expected to happen next, was the boy turning around, as if he sensed something and look directly at the Flood for a moment, before a beaming smile spread across his face. 'Huh...?' Was all Vanitas could think as he watched the boy scoop up the Flood in his arms, only to start laughing and petting it. The Unvered itself didn't seem to mind, in fact, it seemed to be enjoying the company.

The confusion spread like wildfire and all Vanitas could do for a moment was look dumbfounded at the boy, not only because of his unusual actions towards the Unversed but of his face. That's what scared Vanitas the most.

Tufts of brown hair stuck out in all directions, much in a familiar style to Vanitas. The face shape had a more babyish likeness to it, but if the boy had grown up a bit, Vanitas had almost no doubt it would look the same. Hell, he betted that if the eyes were a colored differently, he'd look no different.

Vanitas almost shook with anger as he realized what had happened. A deep hatred spread throughout his body toward his light as he stepped away, frightened of the child. A  snapping noise below his foot alerted the child to his presence, and for once Vanitas was relieved that he had his mask on. The child gazed at him curiously for a moment before a grin was given to Vanitas.

Quickly, Vanitas summoned the Flood back to him. As he did, he swore the Unversed seemed startled by his command, but came back nevertheless. The boy watched the flood sink into the floor and move towards Vanitas in awe.

Spending no more time to let the boy be curious, Vanitas turned and prepared to walk away when he heard the small squeaks of a 'stop!' from behind him. Vanitas doesn't know what it is that actually made him stop and he wonders for a moment if the boy had some command over his heart.

The Masked boy is so lost in thought, he doesn't even think as the boy runs up to him and grabs his attention with a smile. How the boy keeps on smiling, Vanitas doesn't know. All he can do is look at the boy with curious eyes through a mask.  

"Hey! Are you new?"

Vanitas just looks at him blankly, no expression could be seen through his mask.

"...No. I'm... I don't belong here." Vanitas tried to keep his reply short, but only then did he realize, unlike Ventus, he had no place to go other than the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Oh... I really like your cat!"

"My cat? Oh, yeah." Vanitas's confusion only lasted a moment as he realized the boy was, in fact, talking about the Unversed.

"What's his name?"

"Doesn't have one." Vanitas tried to keep his tone blank, as the kid tilted his head in confusion as to why the 'cat' didn't have a name. Suddenly, it seemed as if an idea flashed in the boy's eyes.

"Fluffy! That can be your cat's name!" Vanitas spluttered for a moment as he processed the response. Floods weren't even fluffy, more scaly than anything. "Or Riku! But that's my friend! He has blue hair like your cat!"

It took everything in Vanitas's being not to scold the child and tell him he wasn't naming an unversed Fluffy or Riku. Both silly names in his opinion, but he supposed Vanitas wasn't any better, meaning empty, but he thought it fitted in the end. Just empty darkness of a boy.

Turning his attention back to the boy, Vanitas questioned what Ventus had done. Disgust was almost immediate at the thought of Ventus joining his heart with someone else rather than his own darkness. He thought Ventus must have been determined to get rid of him. Not as if he'd let him. They had an X-Blade to form after all.

"Nobody is naming it." The boy looked disappointed for a moment before shrugging.

"Oh, I'm Sora! What's your name?" 'Sora' seemed to hold out his hand for a moment for Vanitas to shake. "My mum said that if you greet someone for the first time, you should shake hands with them!" Vanitas was almost irritated by how polite the boy was being to a complete stranger.

"Does it matter? I'm leaving soon enough." The masked boy was now wishing Ventus would just hurry up so he could get this over and done with.

"Um... yeah! I want to be friends! Even if we only meet once, our hearts are connected, right?" Vanitas froze at his words. Was this kid...aware of their connection?

"...What..?" 

"Sora!" Vanitas's and Sora's head snapped to the distance where a small silver-blue haired child waved at him, Vanitas guessed that was Riku. 

"Oh!" Sora waved back for a moment before turning back to Vanitas. "I've got to go! But say bye to your cat for me!" He giggled before running off to meet his friend. 

"O...kay..." Vanitas didn't even protest the mention of his 'cat' he was too occupied with the small boy's words, and to think he almost killed him... 

A few moments later did Vanitas realized Sora meant Sky. Ventus was the wind, Sora was the sky and Vanitas was the emptiness between. 

Vanitas realized he was, in a way fine with it because he fitted somehow in that mix. He belonged. 

Walking onto the bridge towards a smaller island of sorts, he summoned his keyblade as he saw Ventus come from a portal of light, uselessly calling for his friend to wait before it closed. Ventus then went to hit his armour plate, but couldn't before he heard Vanitas. 

"Going somewhere?" 


End file.
